Untouchable
by lakergirl4life
Summary: A Milo and Lulu ficlet. Milu


"Untouchable," Milo muttered as he rummaged through the fridge. Max didn't know what he was talking about. Just because Lulu was Luke Spencer's daughter didn't mean she was untouchable. Max was jealous because he found a great girl that wasn't Mr. C's ex-wife. There was only one person in the organization that could make a play for Carly and seeing how Jason was involved with Sam, he didn't see that happening anytime in the near future. Not seeing anything worth eating, Milo closed the fridge and made a mental note never to let Max go grocery shopping. All he ever bought was junk food. "Lulu's not untouchable."

"Milo?" Max asked as he walked in the kitchen. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing," Milo said and poured himself a glass of water. "I'm going to head out for dinner then stop at the grocery store. Did you eat all my soy nuggets?" He could've sworn that he had a full box.

"Oh yeah," Max said. "Hey, you know what? Those aren't half bad." So maybe they weren't chicken, but they were still pretty tasty.

Milo glared at Max, "I know," Milo said. He didn't care that Max ate most of his food, what annoyed him was that he never replaced it when he went to the grocery store. If it wasn't processed, Max wouldn't buy it. "I'll be back later."

"Want some company?" Max asked. "We could grab dinner and then stop by the bowling alley. We can go to the grocery store on the way home. We can even go to that organic store on the other side of town."

"No, that's okay," Milo said. He really wasn't in a social mood right now. Scratch that, it's not that he wasn't feeling social – he just didn't want to hang out with his brother. Milo finished his water. "I'll catch up with you later."

Max watched his brother closely, trying to figure out what Milo was hiding. "Do you have a date?" Max asked. His brother needed to get out more. Ever since he had broken up with his last girlfriend about six months ago, he hadn't been out on a date. "With that cute girl from Jake's? The brunette with the short hair and legs - "

"Her? No," Milo said. That girl had been flirting with him all night, trying to get his number and had left him with hers. Now that thought about it, he wasn't even sure what he had done with it. Milo laughed softly, that just goes to show how much of an impression she had left on him. Lulu on the other hand, from the moment he saw her he knew that she was the girl for him. "She's not my type."

"Since when is a pretty girl not your type?" Max asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge and leaning back against the counter.

"I like pretty girls," Milo said. But not just any pretty girl, there was a specific girl he had his eye on. "Just not that one."

"Did a certain blonde catch your eye?" Max asked. He'd seen the lovestruck look on his little brother's face the moment he caught sight of Lulu Spencer.

"Drop it," Milo warned. He wasn't in the mood for one his brother's lectures about women. It's not like Max had any room to talk. He was so hung up on Carly that he hadn't been out in ages. And of course there was the Thanksgiving incident where he slathered jam all over his turkey because he couldn't stop staring at Carly.

"She's off-limits you know," Max said.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Milo said. It wasn't for his brother to decide whether or not he could date her, it was up to Lulu to decide.

"She's not going to go out with – "

"With what?" Milo asked. "A guy like me? A guy like you? This is Luke Spencer's kid – Carly's cousin. Lulu doesn't care who or what we are."

"Maybe she doesn't, but she just sees you as a bad boy – a way to get her dad's attention," Max said. So maybe Lulu wasn't a typical girl, she wouldn't care about the mob thing one way or the other. But if there was one thing he knew about Lulu Spencer was that she was desperate for her father's attention.

"Do you think Luke cares about who his daughter dates?" Milo asked. He could see Luke caring if it was convenient for him to care. Luke was definitely a hands off father and as long as Lulu was respected that was all that mattered to him. Lulu being in any sort of danger because she was around him was inconsequential, her last name was an open invitation to danger if Helena Cassadine ever thought about targeting her.

Max sighed, Milo did have a point. Luke didn't really show much interest in Lulu. "She's too young for you," Max said. "She's barely 18." His brother was almost 23, that was a huge age gap at that age.

"Lulu has had a lot to deal with, she's grown up fast," Milo said. From what he understood, she'd pretty much grown up on her own. Her mother had been institutionalized and her father hadn't been around. Her brothers and grandmother did the best they could, but that didn't stop her from being alone. He also knew that these had been particularly hard for her, deciding to get an abortion, having her mother come back only to leave again.

Max recognized the determined look on his younger brother's face. It was one he'd seen way too frequently. "You need to be careful," Max said. "You don't know what you're getting into."

"Max – " Milo paused. "You know what? Just because you can't make a move on Carly, doesn't mean that I can't date Lulu. That's her decision – not her father's and not yours." Milo set his glass in the sink, grabbing his jacket and keys before leaving.

* * *

Milo grabbed two boxes of soy nuggets, then grabbed a few more boxes when he thought about Max. Milo turned around and bumped into someone. He immediately reached out to steady the person he bumped into and looked up, "Lulu," Milo said, a smile filling his face. Maybe this night wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

"Hi Milo," Lulu said, smiling. "I think you dropped those." Lulu pointed to the four boxes of soy nuggets on the floor.

"Right," Milo said, kneeling to the ground. So far he'd gotten two words out - all he needed to do was not make a fool of himself in the next five minutes and maybe then Lulu would see him as something more than a sweet mute.

Lulu knelt down as well and handed Milo the boxes as he tossed them in his cart. "Here," Lulu said. She looked over at Milo and gave him a small smile, she had to admit - he was kind of cute. Who was she kidding, Milo was more than cute, he was built like an Adonis. When she had to stay with Sonny, sure everyone had treated her nicely - except for Jason - but Milo was the only one that treated her like a person.

Milo stood up and offered his hand to Lulu, "Thanks," Milo said.

"Big fan of soy nuggets?" Lulu asked as she peered in Milo's cart.

"Oh yeah," Milo said. "I'm a vegetarian and Max – well, Max likes them too."

Lulu laughed, "Okay," Lulu said. "I should let you get back to your shopping. I have a hot date with a pint of rocky road."

"Excellent choice," Milo said. Excellent choice? That's all he could come up with? So much for not making a fool of himself. That had to be one of the dumbest things he could've said.

"You eat ice-cream?" Lulu asked. "I thought you ate healthy. The sandwich - the carrot sticks, you know."

"I do eat healthy," Milo said, starting to become a little more at ease. "But I like ice-cream every now and then."

"Uh huh," Lulu said, not really believing Milo.

"I do," Milo insisted. "You just can't get the same flavor with soy ice-cream."

"What about pizza? Do you eat frozen pizza?" Lulu asked.

"No, not really," Milo said.

"You would if I made it for you," Lulu said. See, what most people didn't know about frozen pizza was that the more inexpensive it was - the better it tasted.

"So you're gonna make me dinner now?" Milo asked. He'd probably eat whatever Lulu put in front of him. Even if it was frozen fish sticks.

"Maybe," Lulu said and lightly poked Milo's chest. She smiled, it was nice for once to be interested in someone that was actually interested in her. "It's only fair - you made me lunch, I should make you dinner."

"Or - " Milo began, then stopped.

"Or what?" Lulu asked.

"Uh, if you're not doing anything tonight - maybe we could hang out," Milo said before he lost his nerve. Remembering what Carly told him the other day, "We could go on a bike ride - "

"It's kind of dark," Lulu said.

"Right - "

"Why don't you come home with me?" Lulu asked. "I can make you a frozen pizza - show you everything you've missing out on."

"To your house?" Milo nervously asked. "The Quartermaines?"

"Yeah," Lulu said and playfully slapped Milo's arm. "It'll be fun. There's a big kitchen and a plasma in the den - "

"Not to mention Jason's family," Milo pointed out. He hadn't had many interactions with the Quartermaine's but he had heard a lot of horror stories about them.

"Oh yeah," Lulu said. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to hang out at the Quartermaine's. Cook was territorial about her kitchen to say the least. Edward would probably go ballistic with her letting a hooligan in the house. Not to mention Dillon, he'd been jealous ever since he'd noticed Milo was interested in her. "Hmm, well - I guess we could go to my parent's house." She hadn't really spent much time there since her mom went back to Shady Brooke. "My grandma is probably there, but she's really cool - "

"We could go back to my place," Milo suggested. "We could watch a movie. Max is probably there - " Milo paused and tried to remember if Max had anything planned for the night. He probably didn't since he had wanted to go bowling. He wondered what it would take to get rid of Max for the evening, but then on the other hand he wasn't really sure if he'd be able to handle being alone with Lulu. "You could make your pizza - "

"You're supposed to eat my pizza," Lulu said.

"What if I already ate?" Milo asked. She wasn't really going to make him eat a frozen pizza was she?

"Movie snacks," Lulu said. "Come on. Please."

Milo nodded, he'd agree to do probably whatever Lulu asked him to do. "Okay," Milo said and Lulu smiled at him again.

* * *

Milo leaned closer to Lulu and whispered, "I've never done this with anyone before."

Lulu laughed softly, "Good - don't make a habit of it," Lulu quietly said and handed Milo the last slice of pizza.

Max groaned, "I've had enough of this," Max muttered. "I'm out of here." He couldn't take it anymore. The whispering, the giggling, Milo's bad pick-up lines - he'd had more than he could take.

Lulu glanced at her watch, "I should get going - I have class tomorrow and I have to read a few chapters for English," Lulu said. She was having a lot of fun tonight, but she made a promise to herself that she was going to do better in school. She wanted to make her mom proud.

Milo stood up and helped Lulu to her feet, "Are you sure?" Milo asked.

"Yes," Lulu said. "I'd like to stay a little longer - but my English Professor, he's very involved with my reading - "

"Should I talk to him?" Milo asked.

Lulu smiled, "No, it's okay but thanks for offering," Lulu said. "I had a really good time tonight. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah," Milo said. "We could go out to dinner - "

"Are you saying you didn't like my cooking?" Lulu asked.

"Well - " Milo paused.

Lulu laughed, "It's okay," Lulu said. "I can only cook three things - frozen pizza, french toast and scrambled eggs." Her cooking skills were limited to say the least.

"You'll have to make me breakfast sometime," Milo said. "Wait - " That wasn't supposed to come out the way it sounded. He hadn't meant to imply that he'd be around in the morning after staying the night - nothing like that. Sure, he hoped that someday - maybe the two of them could be together like that. But he didn't want to rush things. He wasn't looking for someone to warm his bed and even if he was - that wasn't Lulu, she was more special than that. "I didn't mean - "

"I know what you meant," Lulu said and grabbed her jacket off a chair. "Call me sometime."

Milo nodded, "I will," Milo said. "I'll walk you to your car." They walked outside in silence and Milo opened the car door for Lulu and closed it once she climbed inside.

Lulu immediately rolled down the window and leaned outside. "Lot of stars tonight," Lulu said. "It's a nice night out - too bad it's late, otherwise we could go for that walk."

"Another time," Milo said. He couldn't believe he'd suggested that when she had been staying with Mr. C.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Lulu said. "I had a nice time tonight."

"Me too," Milo said. Lulu motioned for Milo to lean down and he happily obliged. He rested his hand on her face and kissed her cheek.

"Such a gentleman," Lulu whispered and pulled Milo's face to hers for a kiss. "Are you always this shy?" Embarrassed, Milo started to pull away when Lulu pulled him back to her for another kiss. "I think it's really cute - really sweet. I like that - I like you."

"I like you too," Milo said. He really liked Lulu. She was smart and funny, and just as courageous as she was beautiful.

"Good," Lulu said and touched Milo's face. "You're cold - and I should really get going. I only have one class tomorrow if you want to hang out. That is if you aren't working - "

"I'm free after four," Milo said.

"So you'll call me?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah," Milo said, he went to kiss Lulu on her cheek again but she turned her head and his mouth landed on hers. "Goodnight Lulu."

"Bye," Lulu said and gave Milo a small wave as he headed back inside.

Milo sprinted upstairs and started cleaning up. He put a few things back in the fridge and laughed when he opened the freezer. He never thought he'd be grateful that Max ate all his soy nuggets. If Max hadn't, he never would've stopped at the store and run into Lulu. So much for Max's theory about Lulu being untouchable.

THE END


End file.
